Snare
Introduction Keith Snarectra Florminten (キースSnarectra Florminten,Kīsu Snarectra Florminten) is a pirate and the chef of the Knightmare Pirates.He is the fifth member of the crew and the fourth to join.He is the fourth strongest fighter in the crew. His dream is to find the rumoured All Blue, which is where East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue meet along with their wildlife; a chef's paradise. He has a bounty of 293,000,000. Appearance Snare wears a red mask that covers the upper part of his face. A small, blue iris appears on a black eye socket, the iris vanishing when the mask is removed and appearing with a red glow when the mask is put back on, he only has one eyehole on the right side while he has no eyehole on the left. The mask might have a computer in it, because it beeps in recognition when Snare puts it on. Snare is also adorned with a red cloak with a black collar, wearing a tan shirt and pants underneath it and white gloves on his hands. Snare pale blue eyes and pink eyebrows and spiked blonde hair. Personality Spectra is cruel and uncaring, serving as an enigma like most of the crew.This causes those affiliated with him to constantly contemplate the anti-hero's wants, desires, and intentions, and even his true self. He is willing to do whatever it takes in order to attain victory something he shares with his father.He is confident, and sometimes even overconfident, in his abilities, not even the least bit intimidated by any opponent. Snare is lastly shown to get carried away during battle, beginning to scream and laugh evilly, or even insult his opponents. Spectra is also very cunning, able to trick opponents easily and lead others into tempting situations when attempting to convert someone over to his cause. He is also unafraid to make threats or even take hostages. Despite his great cruelty, however, and no matter how much of a greedy traitor he may be, Snare is not without his more "human" emotions.All in all, however, Snare is only loyal to himself. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Category:Chef Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Martial Artist Category:Nightmare PIrates Armada